


Listen To Your Heart

by blackrose_17



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, post-Meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto doubts his place in Jack’s heart, but advice given to him by the most unlikely person opens up his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Your Heart

**Title:** Listen To Your Heart  
 **Fandom’s:** Torchwood/slight Doctor Who  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Summary:** Ianto doubts his place in Jack’s heart, but advice given to him by the most unlikely person opens up his eyes.  
 **Spoilers:** S2 for ‘Meat’ and “To the Last Man’  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who.  
 **Song by:** D.H.T.  
 **Beta:** royalladyemma

He should have know that he was only fooling himself, to think he would ever be anything more to Jack then a part-time shag no matter what pretty words Jack threw at him.

 

Ianto cannot deny that Jack cares about him, but Jack would never love him not like him, not like Ianto loves him.

 

No, Jack’s heart belongs to two people, his Doctor and Gwen.

 

He’s nothing more than the second choice; Jack made that clear with his actions today.

 

His ribs ached from his fast pace, but he couldn’t slow down, not until he put distance between him and the Hub, between him and Jack.

 

So lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice that he ended up in the very same park and the very same area where he first meet Jack.

 

It seems so long ago, back when all that mattered to him was saving Lisa, but that all changed once he met Captain Jack Harkness.

 

Ianto always thought Lisa was the love of his life, the other half to his soul, that he would love her and her alone.

 

But in truth what he is begining to feel for Jack is so much stronger and it destroys a little piece of Ianto to know he will never be the one Jack loves.

 

“Are you alright? You look like you’re going to keel over at in a second?” A male voice asked.

 

Ianto blinked as a pair of brown eyes stared into his own.

 

So lost in thought Ianto hadn’t even heard someone else arrive.

 

Remembering that he had been asked a question Ianto answered, “I’m fine.”

 

The man before him merely gave Ianto a disbelieving look. “Right, because most people who are fine look like they are about to keel over.” The man drawled in a disbelieving tone, one that matched his look.

 

In truth Ianto really didn’t care if the man believed him or not, he was just so tired.

 

The man grew concerned as the young man before him seemed to be hurting from more than just physical wounds.

 

Reaching out he grasped the younger man’s arm, earning a weary and on-guard look from the other man. “Let’s get you seated. You look like you’re about to pass out.” He explained his actions with a worried smile.

 

Ianto nodded, he tried to hide it but his ribs were screaming at him in agony, sitting down sound like heaven right about now.

 

As they walked to a nearby bench Ianto could no longer hold his tongue. “You know for the last of the Time Lords you don’t have very good manners, Doctor.”

 

The Doctor blinked at the young man, before going on guard. “And just how do you know who I am, Mister?” he demanded to know.

 

Ianto met the Doctor’s gaze head-on as he answered, “Ianto Jones, one of the twenty-seven Torchwood One survivors. Thank you for stopping them.”

 

The Doctor stared slack-jawed at Ianto; a thank you was the last thing he ever expected from a Torchwood One survivor, but it was nice to hear.

 

“You’re welcome Mister Jones, I only wish I could have stopped them sooner. So many lives were lost that day.” The Doctor whispered as an image of Rose flashed through his mind.

 

Once they were seated a blinding smile spread across the Doctor’s face. “You aren’t the Ianto Jones, who works for Jack, are you?” He asked looking like he was about to start bouncing in his seat.

 

Ianto nodded a little worried.

 

“Brilliant. Oh Mister Jones, you have no idea how long I have been wanting to meet you1 Anyone who can capture Jack’s heart and love, is indeed someone special.” The Doctor shook Ianto’s hand while grinning at him.

 

Ianto could only stare at the Doctor, “I’m sorry but I think you have it wrong, Jack doesn’t love me.” He admitted, to the Doctor and to himself.

 

The Doctor could only stare slack-jawed at Ianto, “Not love you? You are Ianto Jones, the sexy Welshman who looks good in a suit, even better naked, red is your colour and loves Jack for who he is, aren’t you?” The Doctor demanded.

 

Ianto blinked before nodding his head a light blush covering his cheeks.

 

The Doctor smiled brilliantly, “Then you are the right Ianto Jones. You were all that Jack could talk about, it was Ianto would like this, Ianto would love this, he didn’t even flirt as much and flirting is like breathing for Jack, he needs to do it.”

 

Ianto didn’t know what to say; surely the Doctor was mistaken.

 

As if sensing his thoughts the Doctor turned serious as he looked Ianto in the eyes. “You mean more to Jack than you will ever know. Jack loves you; don’t give up on him just yet. You would be surprised at the depths of his feelings for you.”

 

Ianto shook his head wishing with all his heart what the Doctor was saying was true. “You’re wrong; Jack doesn’t love me. It’s you and Gwen that he loves.” Ianto whispered sadly.

 

“Now you listen to me Ianto Jones. In Jack’s darkest times it was the memory of you and you alone that kept him going. It was the thought of coming home to you that gave him the strength to carry on despite all he went through. It was your love that gave him hope Ianto. Listen to your heart and to his and you will see that I am speaking the truth.” The Doctor told Ianto honestly, remembering how Jack clung to Ianto’s memory during that year.

 

Ianto swallowed, his voice gone at the passion in the Doctor’s voice as he spoke. Could he have been wrong? Did Jack love him?

 

Suddenly Ianto needed to see Jack; he shot to his feet as he smiled at the Doctor. “Thank you for your advice and help. Stop by the Hub. I know Jack would be thrilled if you visited, as would I. But right now I have got an immortal captain to find.”

 

“He’s at your flat.” The Doctor told Ianto with a wink.

 

“Thank you.” That was Ianto’s parting remark as he moved as fast as his bruised ribs would allow.

 

Watching him go the Doctor climbed to his feet. “You better not screw this up Jack, you and Mister Jones have forever ahead of you and I’d rather not play marriage counsellor for that long.” He muttered under his breath as he made his way back to his TARDIS.

 

*****

 

Unlocking the door to his flat, Ianto barely had time to close the door and turn on some lights before a body came flying out of the darkness.

 

It was only when familiar arms wrapped around him did Ianto figure out who was in his flat.

 

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto clinging to the young man, tucking his head into Ianto’s neck, “I nearly lost you today, if that gun hadn’t jammed… I can’t lose you again Ianto.” He whispered softly.

 

As his own arms came up to wrap around Jack, Ianto was amazed and shocked to feel Jack trembling. “I’m right here Jack and I’m not going nowhere for a long time.” He murmured into Jack hair.

 

Jack pulled away only enough to look up at Ianto, “But I know I hurt you today with what I said to Gwen. I should have checked up on you instead of brooding over her in my office. Let me take care of you the way I should have done earlier.” Jack pleaded.

 

Ianto didn’t know what to say, so he could only nod.

 

Smiling a soft yet true smile Jack pulled away from Ianto and taking his hand led him into the living room and onto the couch.

 

“Stay here, I’m going to get the bed ready and then it’s bed time.” Jack informed Ianto.

 

And Ianto could not deny how good that sounded; he looked shyly up at Jack. “Will you cuddle with me?” he asked softly.

 

Leaning forward Jack pressed the gentlest of kiss on Ianto’s mouth. “Of course I will,” he promised.

 

Jack knew this was his chance to take care of his lover and to show Ianto how much he loves him. _‘I will not mess this up.’_ Jack vowed to himself as he headed to the bathroom.

 

It was only a few minutes later Jack was back and with Jack’s help Ianto found himself in their bedroom where Jack took the gentlest of care as he helped Ianto out of his clothes.

 

Ianto knew the moment Jack spotted the bruising on his ribs as a hiss escaped Jack’s lips.

 

A shiver spread through out Ianto’s body at the tender kisses placed there.

 

Jack finished helping Ianto get undressed and then helped his injured lover into bed, once Ianto was settled Jack quickly stripped himself and crawled into bed. This wasn’t the first time that they had shared a bed when Ianto had injured ribs so Jack knew just how to hold Ianto.

 

“I’m sorry about today and how I acted with Gwen. I didn’t mean it like it sounded. Ianto, never doubt where you stand in my heart, you come first above all others. What I feel for the Doctor and even Gwen is nothing compared to what I feel for you. You are my everything. For so long I vowed not to let anyone in again, and then I met you. And try as I might you managed to get under my skin. I may not say it all that much and I may act like an ass to you sometimes, but I do and I am in love with you and only you.” Jack admitted, tilting his head so he could look Ianto in the eyes, making sure his Welshman saw the truth of his words reflected there.

 

Brushing a kiss across Jack lips Ianto felt like his heart was going to exploded with happiness, “I love you too Jack.”

 

Jack’s smile could have brightened the darkest room, hauling Ianto flush into his arms he kissed the younger man with all the love and passion he felt for him.

 

And as Ianto returned the kiss he had one final thought, _‘Thank you Doctor for telling me to listen to my heart, and it is telling me that Jack is worth any future pain and hurts that may come.’_


End file.
